


Quicksand

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [12]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, tag to 4x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona





	Quicksand

Jack didn’t know what to do. Allison wasn’t talking to him, shutting him out like she’d do when she had to process something. He wanted to blame her for all of this but he knew it wasn’t her fault. Not completely. 

He didn’t know when the government had gained the right to dictate relationships. Did they have that right in the old time line? Would he and Allison have had to go through this if they hadn’t gone to the past and changed things? Or was this an(other) unwelcome surprise from the time shift. 

The optimism that defined his personality wanted to believe they could beat this. That the little weasel-like ‘relationship’ bureaucrat wouldn’t (couldn’t) have the last word in their life. Couldn’t dictate that they opt between their careers and their love. Somehow, they would (could) figure out a way around his recommendation. After all, this was America and that meant the freedom to love and live and… 

He snorted. They both worked for the DoD. Freedom of choice was an illusion, taken away the moment it interfered with a perceived safety. He wished Allison hadn’t blindsided him with all of this, that she had told him she had filled out that stupid form and that the DoD would be sending someone to ‘evaluate’ them. Maybe then, they could have prepared, come up with a plan of action that wouldn’t have resulted in this. 

For the first time in a while, Jack didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think the DoD would let him stay in Eureka if he quit his job and he couldn’t ask Allison to give up her career, not after she had fought so hard to get it back after everything that had happened with Beverly hijacking her brain. Ending their relationship wouldn’t work either… he couldn’t give that up, not after waiting for it for so long. And even if they did end things, he couldn’t just turn off his feelings for Allison. It hadn’t worked before and it wouldn’t work now. 

No matter how he looked at things, Jack didn’t have an answer on how to get out on top. He just hoped Allison would have a better answer than he did. 

_/fin_


End file.
